


Broken Chains

by Jack_of_Spades_QTY



Series: Once Upon A Time [1]
Category: No Fandom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-12-26 12:45:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18282641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jack_of_Spades_QTY/pseuds/Jack_of_Spades_QTY
Summary: Uhm. So this is my first work. I don't even know when I'll finish it, so...? ;)Also, the title may be a bit cheesy.





	Broken Chains

**Author's Note:**

> Uhm. So this is my first work. I don't even know when I'll finish it, so...? ;)  
> Also, the title may be a bit cheesy.

Once Upon A Time...  
There was a girl. She was a slave. Her whole world existed around survival. She didn't even have a name, just a number which was burned onto her shoulder blades. Every day she just gets up before the sun rises, works until she fainted, works a little more, takes a break with some soup, works, eats some, and sleeps. She didn't know anything else, really. Her mom hadn't survived her 9th birthday, but it wasn't like she missed her. Her mom had always shunned her for taking up her time and meals, sometimes her mom had hurt her. She wasn't sure if her dad was still alive. Her mom had never said anything about him, so she just forgot about him. 

Now, what exactly is so special about this girl that there is a fairy tale about her? She didn't know it just yet, but she would be the one slaves dreamed about since the beginning of time. She would light the fire in their hearts, and though she never asked for it, people died for her. Even after she died herself she would always be seen as a hero.

Her story, the real beginning, starts at a tree. It was just a normal willow by a small river at the other side of the house. She was supposed to grab some of it's bark for medical stuff, things she didn't know about, but since she was ordered by the master, she just did it. The tree was a little bigger than the rest of the willows, and she saw that the bark was almost falling of. When she pulled some of the bark of, something weird happened. Suddenly, sparks flew of the tree, and then it was black. Since no one was around, no one actually saw her fall unconscious in the water. When she didn't come back to the house, some people looked for her, but could not find her. The master was told about this, and looked for the keys to a locker which only content where the self-destruction buttons of the collars of the slaves. Every button had a number. Since everyone assumed she tried to escape, the master clicked on the button of the girl's number, and her collar exploded. There was only one problem. The collar wasn't around her neck any longer.


End file.
